His Favorite Patient
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: House gets a visit from his favorite patient.


**His Favorite Patient**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Summary: House gets a visit from his favorite patient. **

**A/N: Wrote this on Friday, but I didn't have a chance to update it after field hockey because my mom informed me that we were going to Jersey for the weekend. Screwed up my whole fic and icon making plans. (pouts) Enough with that; enjoy the fic. House + Cuddy LOVE! **

* * *

Gregory House sighed; another day, another clinic duty. 

He picked up a clipboard for the next patient without even looking at it a headed for the closed door with a limp.

"Mrs. Lee," he said his eyes on the paper. "What seems to be the problem today?"

He glanced at the woman sitting on the medical bed, and then did a double take.

"You're not Mrs. Lee." Lisa Cuddy sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"I know," she replied.

"I swear Wilson did it."

Her eyes were narrowed, looking at him. The sight of him drove her even more insane than she was as she sat there.

"I didn't come to play point the finger," she said.

"That's sounds dirty, but okay. Why are you here?"

She licked her rosy, pink lips. "I needed a check up," she replied seductively. House watched her with narrow eyes, turned around and locked the door.

"What seems to be the problem," he asked picking up the clipboard, playing along with her. She smiled when she saw that he was participating.

"I have chest pains," she said as he stepped closer.

"I need you to take off your shirt. I hope you wore a bra," he replied.

"Hmmm," she shrugged, "I forgot if I put one on or not." She unbuttoned the black short-sleeved blouse. House couldn't take his eyes off of her cleavage that was pushed up by a black lace bra.

"Are you going to listen to my heart or stare at my breast like a perv?"

"I want to keep looking, but see my boss will yell at me if I don't listen to your heart." House held the stethoscope to her chest and told her to take a few deep breaths. She more of sighed and moan when his fingers grazed her skin. She did the same thing on her back and he reported; "Your heart and chest sound fine to me."

"Hmm. Well my toe kind of hurts."

"When you wear, 'I can stab you' stilettos, they tend to hurt."

"Dr. House could you please check my foot? I might have to write a letter to your boss."

"Okay… okay." House checked her feet, massaging them in the process. Lisa titled her head back and moaned. Wearing stilettos did a number on her feet, and House's touch made them feel better. She still had her blouse off.

Anyone who would walk in would embarrass them all Good thing House had locked the door, keeping their eyes out of the room. House glanced up her skirt, because it's what House would do.

'Black and matching,' he thought.

"Well, your feet seem fine, as do your black panties," he replied.

She shrugged, "Maybe it's just my lips that need healing then."

"How do you think that I should go about doing that? I'm not a lipoligist."

"I don't know. You're the doctor though," she said as he stepped closer, only inches away form his face. House pressed his lips against hers in response, sending shocks through her body. His hands found her waist and he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How do they fell now?" he asked as their lips languidly touched.

"Better. My neck needs some of your special healing too."

"My duty to treat patients 24/7," His lips found her neck and made their way to her collarbone. Her moans and groans, the feel of her heated skin against his lips, and the fact that Lisa Cuddy was half way naked in the hospital, turned on his arousal.

"You're the best patient I had all day. Like everyone else, you haven't said that you were going to die and force me try and save you."

"I can be an even better patient," she said looking at him through he r thick eyelashes. "Your favorite one."

"Hm. How?"

"For me to know and you to find out," she replied with a teasing smile.

"Does it involve me doing some more examining?"

"Yeah. You should start with the clasp on this bra, then the zipper on my skirt," she said.

"You're so bossy,"

"But you still love me."

"That, I do," he replied before kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Good… bad… what? Not as occ as my first fic I hope. Review please! The button is right down that and says 'submit review'. That's s-u-b-m-I-t-r-e-v-I-e-w. (yes, I'm bored.)**


End file.
